For You
by Asu91
Summary: ONE SHOT after 2x06. Damon goes to talk to Elena before the Masquerade Ball.


_Before you think I'm on hiatus or something. No, I'm not. I just couldn't help but write this little one shot after watching last night's episode. The last ten minutes I kept having heart attacks. It was terrible and awesome at the same time. And it really broke my heart to see Elena so sad (like Damon's probably did too), while my mind kept screaming: Yes, finally. I'm really confused right now... Anyway I wrote this one shot based on Damon's facial expression and the glimpses of him we got to see in the promo for "The Masquerade". It's nothing happily-ever-after-Delena-like. Just friendship. Enjoy anyway!_**  


* * *

**

**For You**

Elena's POV

Elena was in her room, sitting on her bed and talking to Caroline on the phone.

_"So you're really not coming to the Masquerade Ball tonight?"_ Caroline asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to check up on Jenna in the hospital later. But you have a good time, okay?" Elena replied, seeking comfort in her teddy bear.

_"You know, I'm so sorry. In all this craziness I haven't been much of a help to you,"_ Caroline said. _"I want to make it up to you. I guess Katherine will be there tonight. I could keep an eye on her and report to you later,"_ she offered.

"Oh no, Care. Don't get into unnecessary danger," Elena refused. "I can't lose someone else."

_"Don't worry. I'll be careful. I care about my life. Or wait, it's undead life, right?"_ she added and Elena chuckled faintly.

"Okay. But you also have a good time. And you should talk to Matt. He asked about you. I think he still cares about you," Elena told her.

_"Can't wait,"_ Caroline replied. _"Talk to you later, Elena."_

"Bye, Care."

Elena hung up and clutched the teddy bear close to her heart. She still wasn't over Stefan. But the guilt was stronger. Knowing everything that had happened since Katherine had come back was on her was torture. The image of Jenna stabbing herself was still vivid in her mind.

She started to cry. Stefan wasn't worth this. Nothing was worth it.

A sudden breeze coming through the open window let her freeze for a second.

"Elena."

Sniffing Elena raised her head to look at the person who had addressed her. It was Damon.

* * *

Damon's POV

The sight of Elena crying broke his undead heart. He knew he was partly to blame for that things had spiralled out of control. If he hadn't riled up Katherine she wouldn't have been forced to take such severe means.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena demanded, trying to calm down. "Think now that Stefan and I are over you can just try–"

"I can't blame you for thinking so. But it's not true. That's not the reason I'm here."

"Then why are you hear?" she asked him weakly, still fighting back tears.

He came over to her bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm here to tell you that Katherine hasn't won yet. I won't let her." She looked questioningly at him so he continued. "Tonight at the Masquerade ball I'll drive a stake through her heart."

Elena's eyes widened in shock. "NO, don't aggravate her even more!"

"You did as she told you to do. You're out of it. Everything I'll do now will be on me and only me."

"But she's older than you and stronger and smarter. She proved that to us," she reasoned.

His trademark smirk appeared on his face. "Could it be that you're scared about me, Elena?"

And before she could stop herself she nodded. His smirk didn't disappear.

"Well, how can that be. Last time I checked you hated me."

Elena slowly shook her head. "No, I don't. Not anymore. If I really hated you I'd blame you for riling up Katherine. But I don't. You showed me that the Damon who was my friend is still inside you. And... I think he's the one who's talking to me right now," she added with a small smile. "I still care about you, Damon."

Now his smirk disappeared. She had no idea how much her words meant to him. And this time he would give her something back.

"Thank you, Elena. But the plans for tonight are set. I will not stop until that bitch is dead." Katherine had caused Elena so much pain and he would make her pay for everything even... "Even if I die in the process," he added, looking firmly into her eyes.

"You're willing to sacrifice your life just for revenge?" she said in disbelief.

"No," he replied calmly. "I'm over revenge. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll make it, I promise," he said and patted her knee. Then he got up and walked over to her window to leave.

"How can you be so sure?" he heard her whisper.

He turned around and their gazes locked.

"Because I'll do it for you," he told her simply and left before she could say anything else.

Elena stared after him, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

At the same time she was shocked and mesmerized by the fact that Damon was willing to sacrifice his life for her well-being. It was crazy.

But it also proved that the Damon who was friend had come back to her.


End file.
